Coffee Date
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Emma go to get some coffee. Will wants her so bad, Emma wants him so bad, but will they find the courage to say the words that need to be said?


It was just a normal school day for Will, as he happily entered William McKinley High and made his way towards his office. He had his bag slung over his right shoulder, full with marked test papers from the day before and some sheet music for the Glee club. He had arrived earlier than usual though, as today he had the first period free, and he was hoping to go see Emma.

He walked faster down the long, never ending hallways, wanting to be with the beautiful red head. He knew she had ended things with Carl, as they weren't working out. He was happy that she was single now, so things could go back to the way they used to be, but he felt sorry for her, as her first marriage hadn't gone so well.

He was grateful for Carl knowing it wasn't working out, knowing that she still had feelings for him and for them deciding to get an annulment. Will had to fight back the tears, when he saw Emma breaking down in the lunch room.

It had only been a two week and a few days since all that drama, and Will had gotten closer to the woman he loved. For the last 5 days, they had sat together at lunch, talked about plans for the weekend and even flirted a little. Will was glad everything had happened, as he was hoping to get back out of the friend zone.

He finally arrived at his office, walking over to his desk, setting his bag down and smiling. He looked at his watch, and saw he had 1 hour with Emma. His heart started racing at the thought of her, and he put his hand through his silky brown curls. He fixed his hair up a slightly, before leaving his office and making his way to see Emma.

As he walked towards his destination, his heart began racing like it always did when he knew he was going to see her. His stomach was full of butterflies, which were fluttering around spastically, and his stomach was doing front flips. His palms of his hands were sweaty and he wiped them on his pants, as he got closer to her office.

He could hear his heart beat in his ears, as her office came in to his line of sight and he quickened his walking pace. He chuckled to himself as he saw her through her clean, see through windows, with her head down as she was filling in paperwork. He reached out and pushed open the door slowly, he smiled at her as she looked up, and as her large, brown doe eyes met his eyes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, entering the tidy office and he walked over to the vacant chair and sat down. He looked at her, admiring her beauty and the way her shiny red hair rested on her shoulders. He was so caught up in looking at her that it didn't register that she was speaking to him. He blinked and shook his head, snapping him out of his trance.

"Will?" She asked.

"Sorry Emma, I was just d-day dreaming," He replied.

He saw her smile at his words, as she knew he hadn't been day dreaming at all. She put her pen down and set the papers aside as Will moved forward in his chair.

"So I was wondering if you need any help with anything," He smiled.

"But don't you have a lesson to teach in 5 minutes?" She questioned, smiling slightly.

"No, I've got a free period. So is there anything I can do to help?" He asked, grinning like a mad man.

"I don't think so; I've just about finished this paperwork. Do you want to maybe go get some coffee, as Rachel won't be coming in until the second period?" She asked nervously.

She could feel her heart racing wildly and she wondered if he could hear it. She saw his expression changing and she cursed herself in her head for asking that. She focused on his lips as they rose at the sides, showing his white sparkling teeth, forming one of his breath taking smiles.

"I would love to go get some coffee," He smiled enthusiastically.

"That's great," She smiled, feeling the nervousness go away.

"Come on then Cinderella," He said happily, standing up from his chair.

Emma smiled when he called her Cinderella; she loved it when he called her names like that. He walked with her out of her office, looking down at her and smiling. He walked beside her down the now crowded hallways and Will spotted Rachel, leaning against her locker and smiling at him and Emma. He smiled back, and raised an eyebrow quizzically at his student. As they carried on talking, they walked out of the school and towards her very clean car.

They both got in Emma's car, fastening their seatbelts and they shared a look for a moment. Will smiled at her and she blushed. She didn't know why she blushed and then she saw Will was still looking at her.

Emma switched on the radio, and Will began humming to the song, as they drove to the coffee place. Will kept staring at Emma, and when Emma looked at him, he would look away quickly. Emma knew he was playing games, and she didn't like it.

She liked him a lot and she wanted to be with him so bad. She wished he would just ask her out again and they could go back to the way they used to be. She remembers the way his lips tasted and she wished every single day, she could kiss him again, but since all the drama with Carl and Holly, it never happened.

She pulled her car in to the parking lot, outside the local coffee place and they exchanged a glance. He smirked at her as he opened the door and stepped out the car. She did the same and they walked towards the coffee place. Will was kind of nervous as he was going to make a move on Emma, as he couldn't stand being in the friend zone anymore as he loved her so much and wanted her.

Emma was hoping to make a move also as she wanted him back. He was the most loving and caring man she had ever met and just being near him, made her feel special. The fact that she had dated him was the best thing that had ever happened in her entire life.

As they stepped through the doors, Emma and Will walked to the small line at the till, and decided what they were getting. After a few minutes, they paid for their drinks; they walked over to an empty table and sat down. Will had got a regular coffee and Emma had bought a cappuccino.

Will watched her closely, hesitating on making a move; he didn't want to destroy what friendship they had, as he knew if he lost her again, it would kill him. He took a sip of his warm coffee, trying to find the courage to go for it.

Emma was drinking her cappuccino slowly, as it was still hot and she didn't know what to say to the wonderful man sitting opposite her. She didn't want to ruin their friendship and she was changing her mind about making a move.

Will was thinking the whole idea over, he loved her and he knew she liked him back, but what if she said no to him. He scratched the back of his head and then looked at her.

"Emma, I need to tell you something," He confessed, breaking the silence between them.

Emma's head snapped up, her heart racing as she thought about what he was going to say. He moved forward and cleared his throat. He was going to do this, as he couldn't stand it anymore.

"I know you're not looking for a relationship right now and I know that you're still not over the fact that I cheated on you, but if you please give me one more chance, I promise to never hurt you again. I will protect you from everything, I will do anything to make you happy and even if you say no, it will be okay. But I need you to know that I love you Emma, and I can't stop loving you, no matter how much I try, your still the one I want," Will stated.

Emma sat there speechless at his confession. She wanted him so bad and he wanted her too. The silence between the two was causing tension so she made her decision.

"Of course I'll give you another chance Will," She smiled.

Will smiled at her, before she got up and walked to him. She grabbed his tie, leant down and planted her lips firmly against his. As she kissed him, his lips moved against her, and they both still felt sparks shooting through them after all this time.

Emma pulled away slowly, her face still inches away from his and she looked in to his eyes. He had that sparkle in them, that he had whenever he saw her, and she waited a moment before speaking the truth.

"I love you too, Will,

**Thanks for reading guys. I haven't written a Wemma fic for a while so I decided to write one. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
